Our Magic
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado a Caskett100Fan, situado durante la tercera temporada, luego de que Rick se separara definitivamente de Gina. M por algo, aunque ustedes ya me conocen...


**Este oneshot está dedicado a caskett100Fan que me ha pedido expresamente esta historia. Muchas gracias por confiar en mi! **

**A quien quiera leer algo en especial, siempre que pueda, intentaré darle el gusto! **

**Esta historia se situa luego de que Rick se distanciara definitivamente de Gina en 3x12 "poof! your're dead". Es M por algo, así que ya saben, lo mío a veces parece no tan fuerte, pero están advertidos! Disfruten!**

**Our Magic**

Kate se estiró un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Qué estupidez tan grande… se sentía tan sola, y a la vez tan cerca de Rick que se sorprendía a sí misma…

La noche anterior, cuando él había aceptado su invitación, ella no había dicho nada… sabía que él había terminado su relación con Gina y sin embargo, como él no lo mencionó, ella no quiso parecer curiosa.

Y ahora, Josh se había ido otra vez a no sé donde, en África y a ella no le importaba, porque solo podía pensar en que Castle estaba solo, solo… ¿libre para ella?

Kate pretendía no mentirse a sí misma y tenía que reconocer que Josh ya no le importaba de la forma que creyó que alguna vez le importaría… ella solo podía pensar en Castle… desde que lo había conocido, aunque se hubiese rebelado en contra de eso, él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y Kate esperaba que algún día, su momento coincidiera con el de él y pudieran darse una oportunidad…

Lo vio venir serio y quiso poder abrazarlo, contenerlo… ella sabía que la relación con Gina había sido una vía de escape para él, cuando la vio con Tom, pero había durado más de lo que ella suponía, y eso seguramente había sido porque algún tipo de sentimiento había entre ellos…

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo en voz baja y él sonrió ausente.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… por suerte no es tan tarde…- dijo ella y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Me alegra por ti…

-Te gustaría… quiero decir… veo que estás un poco… preocupado… y quizás sería bueno ir a tomar unas cervezas… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Con los chicos?- preguntó él.

-No, bueno… no lo había pensado… si quieres… - dijo y se mordió el labio, realmente no quería que fuera una salida grupal, quería estar con él, solo eso.

-Ah… no…- dijo él al darse cuenta- los chicos ya se fueron…

-Bien… solo estamos tú y yo…

-¿Quieres ir igual?- preguntó él como si no pudiera comprender la posibilidad.

¿Te molesta? Quiero decir… ¿lo pasaste mal anoche?

-Para nada… lo siento, estoy algo distraído…

-Bien… vamos al Old Haunt… quizás podamos hablar y así te sentirás mejor…

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió cuando ella se levantó y se puso la chaqueta.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor y ella lo miró de reojo. Realmente tenía aspecto ausente y ella sintió pena por él.

* * *

Llegaron al Old Haunt y se sentaron en una mesa bien al fondo. Aunque Rick era el dueño, todavía la gente no lo conocía demasiado. Kate se acercó a la barra y luego de saludar a Brian, le pidió dos cervezas y las llevó a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… creo que haciendo el duelo lógico…- dijo Rick y Kate sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho, él iba a sincerarse con ella.

-¿Duelo?- pretendió no entender.

-Me separé de Gina…- dijo él y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire- para siempre…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella.

-Bueno… creo que no daba para más…

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-El otro día hablaba con mi madre y cuando se lo conté me preguntó qué había pasado…- dijo y tomó un trago de cerveza.

-¿Qué pasó?- ella hizo lo mismo.

-No lo sé… se perdió la magia… y a pesar de que me duele un poco… creo que me siento mejor ahora…

-Patético…

-¿Disculpa?

-Me refería al par que somos nosotros…

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí estamos… llorando nuestras penas… bueno, tú… y yo tengo las mías…

-¿Con el doctor motociclista?

-Ocurre que…- dijo y le dio un buen trago a la cerveza y él la imitó- me siento sola… incluso estando en pareja con él… Josh no es malo… pero nunca está para mí… y a veces necesito sentirme acompañada… y necesito alguien que me abrace y me acaricie durante la noche…

-¿Dónde está?

-En Africa… y el mes que viene irá a Brasil… y así, hasta que yo me canse y le diga que no puedo seguir adelante con esto porque…- dijo y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y para disimularlo, Kate terminó la cerveza y pidió otra.

Rick la observó en silencio y se compadeció de ella, pero también fantaseó con la idea de ser quien ella necesitaba, quien ella estaba buscando, si tan solo se animara a decírselo.

Siguieron tomando cerveza y cambiaron radicalmente de tema, ella deseosa de que él estuviese bien y él, buscando desesperadamente la forma de estar un rato más con ella.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música suave y Kate cerró los ojos disfrutándola.

Rick la miró con atención, pensando en lo distinta que se veía ella ahí con él, relajada, disfrutando, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa…

-_"Sé que te decepcioné, pero no es así ahora. Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir…_- cantó Kate en voz alta- _yo seré, todo lo que tú quieras…"_- dijo y se interrumpió, mirándolo con intensidad.

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras no eran casualidad, el alcohol y la cercanía de Kate estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y en su cabeza…

_-"Y ahora puedo respirar, porque estás aquí conmigo"_- siguió Kate, y esta vez sí, Rick se dio cuenta de que la canción era para él.

Él sintió la mirada de ella e inconscientemente deslizó su mano y tomó la de ella. Kate lo miró unos instantes y cuando la canción se terminaba, aprovechó para agregar algo más…

-_"No lo ves? Eres todo lo que necesito."_- le dijo y acercó su cara a la de él.

Rick se aventuró en su mirada. No había nada que le indicara peligro. No había malos entendidos. La señal era cristalina.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició su cara.

-No digas nada…- dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- dime… ¿heredaste la oficina del sótano?- le preguntó y sonrió cuando él asintió, con la boca entreabierta, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

Rick se levantó, la tomó de la mano y la hizo bajar las escaleras casi en penumbras. La música de fondo se fue alejando de sus oídos y cuando llegaron abajo, él la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No estaría mal que lo fuera… pero no- dijo ella y acercó sus labios a los de él, esperando que él tomara la iniciativa.

Él la miró largamente antes de atreverse a cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos. Su boca era dulce, suave, infinitamente más increíble de lo que él había podido imaginar todo ese tiempo. Ella lo dejó hacer al principio, deleitada con la naturalidad con que él la exploraba, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió el escritorio tras sus muslos, su cuerpo sucumbiendo a la intensidad de él. Y entonces desplazó sus brazos hacia los hombros de él y lo atrajo a ella, profundizando el beso y tomando el control de su boca.

Lo escuchó suspirar y sus piernas se aflojaron, era tanto el deseo que supo que no podría controlarse más, y tampoco quería…

Kate se quitó el pullover de hilo que llevaba puesto y él abrió la boca, sus ojos oscuros al observarla. Y ella sonrió y se mordió el labio provocativa, siempre había sabido que ese gesto lo cautivaba y lo usó a su favor…

Rick la besó casi agresivamente, sobrepasado por la excitación y desabrochó la parte superior de su ropa interior con experiencia.

Kate sonrió ante la sensación cuando él perdió su boca en su cuello, respirando audiblemente y causándole cosquillas…

-¿Cómo puedes oler tan increíble?- le dijo entre besos y ella jadeó, su cuerpo erizándose al sentir la intimidad de sus caricias.

Las manos y los labios de él se adueñaron de su pecho y Kate se descubrió rogándole que no la soltara.

Con algo de torpeza, ella desabotonó su camisa y deslizó sus dedos acariciando su pecho.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y desabotonó el jean de ella mientras sus labios se enfocaban en su abdomen y Kate no pudo resistir un gemido. Él deslizó el jean y la ropa interior hacia abajo y la hizo sentar en el escritorio mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y bóxers.

Kate contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre ella, sus ojos cargados de deseo…

-Sé que es un poco tarde para esto… pero, ¿estás segura?- le dijo él con algo de miedo, sus manos acariciando su cara con ternura y Kate sonrió, era imposible que él pudiese controlar su deseo para preguntarle si tenía dudas.

-Estoy segura… yo no sé como seguirá todo esto… pero creo que hace años ambos necesitábamos algo así… y llegó el momento…- le dijo y lo abrazó.

Kate pretendió que el gesto fuera tierno, pero no bien sus torsos entraron en contacto, él jadeó y ella pudo sentir en su abdomen, la presión de su deseo…

Los labios de Kate encontraron su cuello y lo mordió suavemente, nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera despertar esa clase de necesidad en ella.

Rick la empujó suavemente y Kate quedó recostada sobre el escritorio, totalmente a su merced. Con su mirada fija en la de ella, Rick descendió sus labios exactamente en el lugar donde ella más lo necesitaba y Kate sintió que se desvanecía por la sensación.

Quiso pensar, quiso decir algo, quiso alentarlo, quiso hacer algo para que él se sintiese confiado, sin embargo, no pudo emitir ni siquiera un sonido.

Su cuerpo era, en ese momento, su único vehículo para sentir que estaba allí, con él. Kate arqueó su espalda, desesperada por mantener el contacto con él y Rick continuó su tarea, estimulándola hábilmente mientras ella sentía que se derretía.

Finalmente, Kate encontró su voz y le rogó que le hiciera el amor. Rick abandonó las caricias y la hizo incorporar y cuando ella buscó sus labios para besarlo él aprovechó y se introdujo en ella, lenta e intensamente.

Kate sintió que temblaba en sus brazos y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, cambiando el ángulo.

-Me vuelves loco, Kate…- dijo él entre besos y ella lo sostuvo mientras él se movía rítmicamente buscando desesperadamente el clímax de ambos.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar tanto para esto?- jadeó ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

-Mírame, Kate… - dijo él y ella se perdió en su mirada un instante, mientras se recuperaba del clímax. Rick la observó y sintió su propio éxtasis unos segundos más tarde mientras ella lo miraba, con una mezcla de amor, pasión y curiosidad.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y besándose un largo rato, sin desconectarse. Ambos tenían miedo de que el otro estuviese arrepentido y no querían que ese momento terminara nunca más.

* * *

Finalmente, cuando no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, él comenzó a juntar su ropa y ella la de ella.

-Kate…- le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron listos- yo…

-Esto que pasó entre nosotros fue muy importante…- dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Entonces…- dijo él tentativo.

-Yo soy un desastre en este momento… siento que quiero estar al 100% en una relación contigo… y tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder, Rick… esa es la verdad…

-Lo sé… pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto que pasó? Yo no voy a poder olvidarlo o pretender que no pasó…

-Yo… voy a hablar con Josh ni bien llegue… no me parece bien seguir fingiendo que tengo una relación con él…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Creíste que luego de esto podría seguir con él? Yo no soy así… si esto sucedió fue porque yo… siento cosas muy profundas por ti… y no pude seguir negándolo… pero no me gusta el doble juego y pase lo que pase entre nosotros, yo no seguiré adelante con Josh.

-Kate estoy empezando a ilusionarme y no sé si tengo derecho…

-Quizás te parezca una locura que te diga esto… y debo admitir algo más… el otro día, accidentalmente escuché parte de tu conversación con Gina… te juro que no quería hacerlo, pero supe que habían terminado…

-No te preocupes, tampoco quería ocultarlo… es solo que no tenía ganas de hablar…

-Y de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron y pude ver…

-¿Pudiste ver?

-Pude verme a tu lado… compartiendo, además de todo lo que compartimos ahora… un proyecto en común… y eso me hizo muy feliz…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kate… dime que no te arrepentirás de esto mañana…

-No lo haré, Rick… yo quiero estar contigo…- dijo y sonrió- lo único que te pido es que vayamos a mi ritmo… y eso es lento…

-Bueno… no parecía eso hace un rato…- dijo él y ella le pegó en el brazo y comenzaron a reírse.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró largamente. ¿Así sería el comienzo de una historia en común? ¿Tanto esperar y cuando menos se lo imaginó, todo se resolvió definitivamente? Rick sacudió la cabeza y pensó que otra vez el destino le sonreía…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón por la extensión, pero no quise cortarlo. La canción que Kate canta está traducida, la original se llama "I will be" y está interpretada magistralmente por Leona Lewis. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
